


Never Leave Me

by stillnotfictional



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Reader Insert, Reader-Insert, minho x reader, movie, movieverse, tmr - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5135774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillnotfictional/pseuds/stillnotfictional
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>request : what if [in the movieverse], minho did not get caught, but the reader?</p>
<p>WCKD took her. And now, no matter what the cost, he's going to get her back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> so this was a request on my acc on tumblr (@ stillnotfictional)!  
> hope you enjoy :)

_ “Hey,” she whispered, her lips brushing his ear. “Minho.” _

_“Yeah?” he answered, if a little breathlessly._

_“Can you promise me that you’ll stay by my side?”_

_“Do you think I’ll ever leave you?”_

_“Please, Min,” her eyes were unusually serious, her eyes boring into his. “Promise me.”_

_“I promise,” he said. “Now, you do it, too.”_

_“I promise you that I’ll never leave you, Min.”_

* * *

_“We’re going to do this together,” he said. “Together, [name].”_

_“Just don’t get killed, shuckface,” she answered, trying to keep her tone light._

_“Heh, you should be telling yourself that,” he said, trying out a sarcastic chuckle. It sounded nervous, instead._

_“Wanna bet?” she turned to him. “I bet that we’re gonna survive.”_

_“I bet that we’re gonna survive together.”_

_“Hey, not fair!” and this time, it’s a real laugh._

 

* * *

 

MINHO WAKES UP TO SOMEONE SHOUTING HIS NAME. He doesn’t want to get up, his mind commanding him to just curl up and go back to sleep. “Minho, Minho!” the voice says It was as if someone is covering Minho’s ears. “Wake up!” It is Thomas, gently shaking his arm. He groggily sits up. There’s a sharp pain in his forearm, and he looks down to see it wrapped up in bandages.

 

“Yeah, man, I’m fine. Where’s [name]?” Minho asks, trying to look around. The sun seems as if it is waking up slowly, creeping up from behind the mountain. There are many people injured around him, but he doesn’t see [name]. Panic grips his chest and squeezes, hard, and he asks again. “Tell me. Where the shuck is [name}?” he is shouting now.

 

Thomas doesn’t look at him, but instead chooses to look into the horizon, where the darkness is fading at the touch of sunlight. Dread filled up Minho’s lungs, suffocated him. He couldn’t breathe. “Tell me,” he said in a forced voice, but he thinks he knows the answer. But he wants Thomas to say, _no, she’s right there_ , and point her out in the distance. He wants her to walk― maybe even run― to them, a relieved smile on her face as she carefully steps between the people.

 

“WCKD took her,” Thomas whispers, and Minho’s world shatters. He almost breaks down right there, but he quickly reminds himself that Thomas is watching. “But we’re going to get her back,” his voice is a little stronger, but still shaky.

 

“How?” Minho asks, his eyes betraying him. It’s like he can’t hide his emotions, not this time. “How?”

 

“You don’t remember?” even as he says this, Thomas doesn’t really sound surprised. Minho shakes his head, but stops when his world spins. “Uhh…”

 

“Minho! You’re bloody awake!” it’s an accented voice, and Minho immediately places it as Newt’s. The blond’s smile looks relieved, but behind his eyes are sadness. “You bloody shucking shank, you worried me.”

 

Thomas looks at Newt, his eyes grateful. But Minho asks again. “How did she…” but before he finishes his question, the memories come rushing to him like a strong and powerful wave, infinite and unbreaking.

 

They were shooting WCKD’s soldiers, standing side to side. “Go!” Minho told [name], but she only shook her head before shooting down another enemy soldier. “Come on, [name]! I’ll cover for you!” But before he can finish, a bullet hits him. Not one of those flying balls of electricity, but an actual bullet. Pain explodes all at once, and everything kind of just… became blurry and hazy.

 

But he remembers [name] shout something, probably at Thomas and Newt, and pull him back into cover. Then he remembers [name] stepping up, firing again and again, and him looking at [name] like she is his lifeline, painful electricity traveling up his arms and throughout his body. He remembers himself whispering out her name.

 

She didn’t hear, choosing to keep firing into the now dwindling enemy lines. On her face was a serious and determined look that Minho kept seeing a lot lately. She looked so calm in the face of danger, hands so still and unmoving, holding the gun like a professional would. She tried to keep her eyes calm, and it fooled most people.

 

But not Minho, that was for sure. In her eyes were fright. In her eyes were what she couldn’t express, not here. Because her love was going to die if she lost her confidence, posture. She shot them down, one by one. Thomas and Newt stepped forward, ignoring protests Jorge’s protests, and dragged Minho back.

 

“[name], come on!” Newt shouted over the chaos. “Come _on_!”

 

But everything went wrong at that one moment. [name] ducked, turned around, gave a signal to them, and started to run. Everything was so slow at that one moment, at least for Minho, watching helplessly as she fell onto the floor, her limbs writhing in pain. He watched as some WCKD members took her, grabbing each arm as they pulled her into the Berg. He stared into her beautiful [eye colour] eyes, filled with a sad determination.

 

“[name]!” he was finally able to move now, but the huge airship was already starting to move up. He sprinted towards her and only her. _Almost there, Minho_ , he kept telling himself. “[NAME]!”

 

She stared into his eyes, brown and [eye colour] meeting. Instead of clashing like usual, they met and the [eye colour] let the dark brown win. She tried a smile, and she could feel a single tear run down her face. Min wouldn’t see that, she thought, but he saw it as clear as the first rays of morning. Then he passed out, blackness taking over his world now that his sunshine was gone.

 

“No,” he whispers, remembering, remembering. His friends look at him with sadness and sympathy clearly in their eyes. “No.”

 

“We’re going to go back for her,” Thomas says after a quiet moment. “We’re getting her back, no matter what.”

 

“I promised her, I promised her that I would stay by her side,” Minho continued, more to himself than to the two. “We’re going back.”

 

“That’s what I just s―” Thomas said, but Newt covered his mouth. Minho didn’t catch that, though, too preoccupied at the thought of [name] being captured. Her sacrificing herself for him. Hooked up onto a machine that Thomas described, her skin pale, eyes closed. A mask shoved in her face, a needle in her arm. Slowly draining her of energy, blue liquid dripping into the clear container, drop by drop.

 

“We’re going to attack WCKD,” Newt said firmly. “And we’re getting [name] back.”

_No matter what the cost._

 

* * *

 

THEY SEARCHED EVERY CORNER OF THE PLACE. But they haven’t caught a sight of [name]. They don’t give up, as the others unhooked the unconscious people. They’ve searched the labs, the basement, the upper floors. But they didn’t have the slightest idea of where [name] was.

 

This thought makes Minho nervous. As if she would already be drained and dead when he gets to her. This thought makes him search even more desperately, searching places that he knows that she wouldn’t be, just to make sure. He stops when Newt puts a hand on his shoulder.

 

“She’s not going to be inside the pots, Minho,” he said quietly, his words meant to be light but his voice forced and tight, as if his throat was squeezing in to try and trap the words. So in short, he sounded like Minho felt. “Look, you’re nervous, and so are we. But it doesn’t mean that she can shrink into the size of a rat.”

 

Minho nods, mouth closed in a grim line that kills Newt to see. He walks out, full of purpose and lifelessly at the same time. Newt stares and burns holes into his back, and Thomas looks at Newt with sympathetic eyes. Though they are all close to [name], Newt is her best friend. They’re inseparable, like whom are too close to be true.

 

Minho steps outside of the room. Then Frypan is running towards him, and he almost, almost laughs when he thinks about how doomed Frypan would have been if he was a Runner. But his news― that is what stops him, if not the dreadful fact that [name] isn’t here to laugh with him like always.

 

As soon as he hears the words, he sprints. He’s running faster than he had ever before, he’s sure. He’s tearing through the huge hallways, pushing away people in his way, not caring about what they say to him afterward. He’s running, and instincts take over. As if there was a Griever, hot on his tail, running for his life.

 

Rather, he is running towards his life. When he reaches the mentioned room, he doesn’t stop, but almost takes down the door in his hurry. He stops, and time seems to slow again. But this time, it’s a good slow, because he would have knocked her over.

 

“[name],” he’s not so much as saying it rather than breathing her name out. He can’t find his voice, as if the sight of her had taken away his ability to speak. “[name],” he repeats, and she runs to him, and he meets her in a desperate, desperate kiss, biting and licking, fast-paced and deep, sending shivers into their spines even though neither of them are cold. Her skin against hers, her fingers brushing his black strands.

 

“Minho,” she gasps into his mouth when they separate― not too much, though― for air. “Min, Min.”

 

Soon, they’re sitting next to each other on the couch, just feeling content in each other’s presence. Both of them yearn for each other’s warmth, and every few seconds or so, they meet in short, happy kisses. “I’m so shucking glad,” Minho said. “I’m so shucking glad, [name].”

 

“Me too, Min,” she answers, and presses her lips onto his forehead, hands supporting his face. “I’m glad that I’m back.”

 

“Never leave me again.”

 

“I promise.”

 

“Then I promise, too.”


End file.
